The Notes of Vocaloid
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: 3 friends, one a socially awkward boy, another LIVES for yaoi and one who is just plain confused all three wished for better lives, but what happens when their wish gets granted rated T for Yaoi/Yuri. NO FLAMES collab w/ Princessramen8018
1. The Real world and SPICE!

_Tony: Hello everyone here I am with the first REAL chapter of our Vocaloid fic called The MP3 it's a collab between me and PrincessRamen-5927  
>Tyra: Hola idiots and idiotettes! I am also partially involved in this psychotic Fanfic. Tony is such a slave-driver, I swear.I did most of the writing…stupid Uke!<em>

_Tony: god , and my _writing is in Italic's whils_t my Seme's writing is in bold, so expect a lot of bold.  
>Oh and also There is some yaoi between me and Len here but in does NOT go all the way so let's get this STARTED!<br>Tyra: I'm in charge of the smut! Yeah! Now onward!^^_

_~X~ the Real World ~X~_

Tony,Tyra and Melissa were laughing like idiots at their own perverted jokes, until Tony saw something shiny in the bushes. It had a silver gleam. "Hey guys, look! Something in the bushes!" he said picking it up from the plants. It was an old, beat-up iPod nano; silvery white stuck on the back was sticker of Gakupo, Miku, Len and Rin, Gumi and Luka. There was a spot in the middle of the back. On it, was scratched out the word 'VoCAloiD.' "It's an iPod, but it's stuck on SPICE." Tony said observing it with his caramel-brown eyes.(You're full of it, Uke!) "LET ME LISTEN, **!" Tyra yelled, yanking the music player out of the younger boy's hands. Tyra put an earphone on and Tony grabbed another, putting it on. Melissa, feeling left out, put on one of her earphones and listened to her own iPod.  
>nigakute hotto na supaisu<br>kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
>muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o<br>karadajuu de kanjite  
>Tony started to see musical notes form a circle around him. Wait, not only him, but Tyra as well Melissa! He began to fly, the notes carrying him. Everything went white when he began to see again he looked below he saw … a school? Was it his? No, it couldn't be his school, that looked like a building made of Lego's. This one was kind of odd. The notes disappeared and Tony fell onto the cold pavement with a THUD. He rubbed his head, then realized he wasn't wearing his "Get a life" mushroom shirt or his black denim shorts. Instead, he was wearing a black school uniform jacket, the Japanese kind. He was wearing the same kind of pants. He still wore the white t-shirt underneath. He looked around; no sign of Tyra or Melissa. The only thing he could do was look for them inside the building, so he picked up his messenger bag and walked in the school.<br>He wandered the halls before he saw a familiar blonde with a white headbow talking to a tall man with blue hair. Tony went slightly pale. "R-rin and K-Kaito" he whispered. "No … no It can't be we couldn't be.. I … WE ARE IN SPICE?" Tony said in an almost loud voice. Tony rushed inside the class next to Rin and Kaito. Tony saw the other Kagamine twin and nearly fainted. If it wasn't for the familiar voice, he would of passed out. "T-TYRA!" he said aloud. "Yeah, I know!" she said wearing the same uniform as the females did. Tony paid no attention until a few other girls. 'One came in one with green hair and a woman with pink hair, who was most likely the teacher.' Tony thought. He pulled Tyra and whispered "Tyra, we can't stay here forever!" "Aww, but why not, Uke? I like it here!" Tyra asked. "For starters, we're not Vocaloids … and I know, don't go to Len for two reasons. One, this is SPICE Len and two, he's a shota." "SO? HE'S HOT!" Tyra yelled out. Tony face palmed and the bell rang.  
>The pink haired woman WAS the teacher and she introduced Tyra and Tony as new students "Class this is … uhh, who are you two again." Tony and Tyra looked at each for a second. Tony spoke first. "My name is … Kyo …. S-Sebastian … Lionheart." He said nervously. "And I'm Haruki A-abarai…?" Tyra said. "Ah yes, Haruki-chan and Lionheart-kun!" The woman said. "Lionheart-kun, there's an empty seat behind Len Kagamine; Haruki, there is a seat next to Rin Kagamine." And the teacher began the class .By the end of the class Tony had made friends with Len, oddly enough. Tyra had said it wasn't surprising, saying both of the boys were shotas, despite Tony saying he was a Boke, a dumb character. Tyra had also made friends with Rin, although it was no shock; Tyra could make friends with anyone. "Kyo-kun, come with me." Len said with a smile. Tony paled. He knew they were going to either Miku's or Meiko's place, it WAS SPICE after all. But none the less, he followed Len. After some awkward silence, Tony asked Len, "Where are we going, Len-kun?" Len smirked and looked at Tony and said, "Somewhere."<p>

~Meanwhile~

Tyra was laughing her lungs out with Rin._ "_**I'm sorry," Tyra pulled down on her skirt "But I look friggin fat in this skirt"**  
><strong> (WARNING: TYRA IS A REAL PERSON (So is Tony but only half of what Tyra typed of him is true) whose mannerisms and action are really unpredictable, but what she says in the fic, she DOES say on a daily basis)<strong>  
><strong> "Not really, you're just tall." Tyra blushed heavily, a light glow of red graced her cheeks. She looked at Rin, only an inch shorter than her. "Hey Rinnochi?" "Yeah?" She looked at Tyra with her blue eyes lost in Tyra's glasses. "Well, Tony won't let me around Len-kun -"<strong>  
><strong> ~Flash back~<strong>  
><strong> "Len's a shota don't go after him"<strong>  
><strong> ~End flashback~<strong>  
><strong> "So is there any guy I can, err meet?" Tyra felt her cheeks burn a brighter red, that dorky, right-out-of-an-anime smile growing on her face "Yeah, but he's a second year!" Rin's bow seemed to twitch in excitement as she interlaced her fingers with Tyra's. Both talked for a bit longer. "Fantastic!" Rin squealed. "ORGASMIC!" Tyra yelled. The two girls laughed hysterically, when Rin's bow and Tyra infamous twin tails perked suddenly as they chanted "Fangasmic~!" They laughed louder till a "Kokoro" ringtone broke the laughter. Rin picked up her phone of the table. She looked at the caller ID then mouthed to Tyra, "Can I take this call?" Tyra nodded her bangs falling over her left eye. Rin flipped up her phone. "Mushi? … Oh yeah … Yeah, but … He is? … No, I'm with my friend, Haruki … She can? ... Okay, meet you there! … Love chu too! Baibai!" Tyra took Rin by the shoulder "Who the hell was that, Kaito?" "Yeah," she replied "come with me right<strong>_ quick, I want you to meet a guy." "Well, what the hell are we still doing here talking? Let's go~!" Tyra yelled and took off with Rin.  
><em>

_Tony & Len~_

_The two boys reached Miku's apartment. "Here it is Kyo-kun" Len said looking at the door. Tony looked at the door a fairly nice looking place. It kind of reminded him of a college. "C'mon" Len said already in. Tony wondered why the door was unlocked, more importantly, why was he there? Then he remembered "Oh right, SPICE…" he thought. The teal-haired girl known as Miku came in and wrapped her arms around Len. "Len-kun, you came!" (Giggety!) she said with happiness and something that Tony thought was … lust? "Who's your friend?" she asked. "Oh, this is Kyo-kun. Say Kyo, wanna try something with Miku and me?" Tony turned pale again. "Um ... no thank you, Len-kun, Miku-san. I think I'll just grab a bite to eat, is that ok?" "Sure!" Miku said, and both took off to a room.  
>In about a half hour Miku was moaning, rather loudly. However, there was no sound from Len. Tony felt his stomach churn. "Guess I should leave." Tony said quietly, and he silently left the house. Tony wandered around the empty streets of the city looking for Tyra until the song "Hologram" rang from his phone. Tony picked it up "Konichiwa?" he said. "Kyo-kun can you come over to my house? I want to apologize." Len said in a weird tone of voice. Tony sighed, agreed, and hung up. Then, he took out a messily folded sheet of paper and opened it. "Let's see, 1402 Spice Street. Tch, typical." Tony said, walking through random streets until he found it. He walked in the building and found Len's apartment. Tony knocked. "Ah Kyo-kun, come in, the doors unlocked." Tony sighed and opened the door, despite his plain face, he was in shock at what he saw. Len was sitting cross-legged on a recliner chair, wearing nothing but a black long-sleev e wool sweater. His hair was ruffled and unkempt. Tony walked over to the chair and said "Len put on some pants" Len smiled innocently "But I don't have a clean pairs" Len said rubbing his chest against Tony's back "Then wear short, underwear I don't care wear SOEMTHING" Tony blurted out. Len said "okay but first want some cake? Tony eyes widen and his mouth turn to a Half serious frown "Cake?" he said Len smirked" yea I'll go get it" and got up the wool sweater fall down to his mid thighs "thank the lord." Tony thought.<em>

**Len walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, and bent over to pick something up, Tony stared at a portrait of Rin, not noticing Len's exposed behind. As soon as soon as Tony looked at the table he saw a large, white, frosty cake topped with strawberries. Tony ran over to it now, the cake was between him and Len. Len cut out a slice for Tony, his piercing blue eyes locked on the other's deep caramel orbs. Len's large pimp coat **_(as Tyra calls it) _**sliding off his left shoulder. Tony looked at as he was handed the delightful slice. Tony being the shota he is took a spoonful of cake into his mouth (he has a soft spot for sweets [I'm such a fatass], a true shota. But Tyra would take that as his fetish … she'll take anything as a fetish.) "Mmm" Tony said wit with a mouthful of cake "thish ish delishus! Didju make tis?" Tony look up from his plate to cake to Len. He had a plate of cake placed on his lap, his coat sliding of his right shoulder, now, slightly exposing his bare chest. "Yeah Kyo-kun, I did you like it?" Len dragged a finger lightly over the white frosting of his cake and seductively brought it into his mouth, blue eyes eyeing Tony up and down **_(FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER 8D). _**Now Tony was an idiot but he wasn't the oblivious type. If Tyra was there, she probably tell him straight-up that he was getting the "sex eye" from Len. But she wasn't, he was about done for (They are two halves of a whole idiot for a reason.)**

**Tony smiled a gay, cheesy smile as he continued to eat his cake. He looked up again, an empty plate. Len had a small handful of cake frosting placed tactfully on his face and lips. Len sexily licked the frosting off his lips, exposing the pink rosiness. He smiled sweetly, his eyes seemingly full of some strange intention as he asked. "Do you want more cake, Kyo-kun?" Tony nodded as oblivious as ever.**

**~Rin & Tyra~  
>Tyra was riding her bike, Rin sitting on the handlebars. They went to grab lunch and were heading back up fir afterschool tutor with Kaito and hios friend. Tyra stopped when she saw Rin's twitch. Rin looked back at Tyra and said"Haurki I have a really bad feeling that Len is in one of his moods again." "What the hell does that mean, Rin? Rin giggled slightly "Let's just say that even cute little shota boy Len has his … moments." Tyra stared; mouth agape then began pedaling, and laughing like an idiot. "hn then I wonder why I have the oddest feeling that Tony's with Len right now?" Tyra twin tails twitched "Omigod Kyo-san doesn't stand a chance against Len." Rin jumped off the handle bars they were on school grounds "I think Len made cake too." Tyra laughed even more, as she locked her bike on the bike rack. "Ton- Kyo has a sweets fetish … just give him something sweet and he's as good as you're so basically its game over. Without me Tony is as good as butt raped." <strong>

**~Tony & Len~**

**Tony was handed another slice of cake, this slice with a plump strawberry placed in the middle. Len sat next to him with another slice for himself. He watched as Tony ate around the strawberry; Len himself, still eating messily (and seductively). Len place his plate on his lap and picked up the strawberry off of Tony's plate. "Kyo-kun, you better eat it before I do." He took the cream covered side of the strawberry and smeared the frosting about Tony's Rosy pink lips. Even though Tony was confused he greedily opened his mouth and bit into the strawberry the juice sliding over his frosting glazed lips. Len gently shoved the strawberry in his mouth down to the stem. When the ripe fruit was chew and swallowed, Tony smiled at Len cutely, His lips still smeared with frosting and evidence of strawberry juice on his lower lips. **

**Before Tony knew it, soft lips pressed against his frosting covered ones. Tony gasped in surprise, allowing Len to slip his tongue into his mouth. Tony wanted to pull away but the sweet taste of cake lingered in the other's mouth and wanted to lick it clean of the taste( damn his shota-ness) His tongue laced around Lin's, hoping to get the full taste of it. Tony(*ahem* and his dumbass shota's intuition *ahem*) Didn't notice that Len had sat on his lap, straddling him **_( oh Lord not only is my shota-ness pulled out here but I'm also OOC'd AND NOW LEN SITTING ON MY LAP) _**,his giant coat pooled around his hips exposing his sexily insignificant chest. Tony was lost in a sweet escapade when something clicked in his mind "what exactly am I doing kissing Len?" He thought. This isn't right," his eye shot open "what would Tyra say if she caught me like this, ohh she'd never let me live this down!" Tony began to shove Len (Who was now trying to grind their hips together) off of him. Tony turned his head, in an attempt to hide his blush. The blonde attempted to unbutton Tony's school uniform, only opening one before Tony's smacked away the hands forcefully. Tony got up (dropping Len of his lap in the process) grabs his bags and left pink as the crayon, leaving Len on the floor with half a cake left on the table. Tony ran down a few streets till he reached a street call Magnet Avenue, he sat on the curb and pulled out his phone.**

**~Rin and Tyra~**

**The two girls were laugh hysterically while walking down the hall at school. They walked blindly, laughing about situation (it was an assumption, really) between Len and Tony "omigod" Rin yelled "do you think Tony can top Len?" "Nah, Rin! I can't see – Oof!" Tyra looked up to see who she ran into. A Tall with long purple hair, gorgeous blight blue eyes, and a nice smile. The glow and smirk on her face either meant she liked hi, or he was the ideal seme. **_(Considering its Tyra BOTH*derp*)_ **for her yaoi( he is ideal for one. No one is safe from Tyra's yaoi rampage.) Next to him stood a blue haired, blue eyed boy. Tyra recognized them, her mouth agape. Rin hugged the blue one squealing "Kaito-kun! You came!" Kaito laughed, hugging Rin in return. The purple haired boy stuck his hand at Tyra who flinched slightly. "heya I'm Gakupo Kumai, second-year. You're Haruki, right?" Tyra blushed trying to it with a genuine smile, as she put her hand into Gakupo's If there was a reason to fangasm, this was it. Tyra looked into Gakupo's eyes, nodding to his statement. "I hear your new" he started "and you're kinda pretty too." Tyra's strait face was going to crack into a cheesy smile and a wild blush until Rin tapped her shoulder. "It's Kyo-san" she mouthed as she handed her, her phone.**

**She took the phone to speak, her tone either annoyed or relieved. "Yes Uke?" "Turn the song on the Mp3" Tony sounded whiny and spastic with a bit of dazed in there. Tyra sighed. "Why? I'm having a great time with Rin and Gakupo and Kaito." "Yea you're having fun out all the while I was being molested and ALMOST RAPED By LEN! But that's not the point the point is we're getting outta here" Tyra yaoi senses kicked into high gear when she heard Len and Tony(sorta) in the same sentence. She cheered "Well, ukem hear me out. Tell me about what happened later, and I'll change the song. Tony sighed, mumbled a distant "okay" "Alright, bye!" "WAIT A-"Tyra hung up on Tony, laughing hysterically "unfortunately" she started "I must go. Tony got into it with Len and he's whining" Rin burst into laughter, remembering the crazy scenarios **_(which I'd rather not try to imagine since I wanna keep this T rated). _**Gakupo wrapped his arms around Tyra from behind, causing her to squeal "I hope to see you again." He said as he squeezed her tightly. He let go and Rin charged at her hugging tightly "Don't forget me. I know you won't but one day we should record Len in the act." Tyra giggled, saying "will do."She broke her hug and turned to Kaito. He simple patted her hair, mussing it. He winked at her and she forced a smile. Why did she feel like she wouldn't like Kaito a lot? She looked at them one last time and then took the iPod out of her backpack. She sighed and pressed the next button on it. Musical notes appear encircling her and bring Tony to her.**

"_So I see you made friend, Tyra." Tony said in a crackly voice "Yea" she said smiling at Rin and Gakupo. "Well to bad we're leaving he we might come back" Both were rising up again Rin waved and ask Tony "Did LEN RAPE YOU?" Tony glared at her and yelled "NO!" _

_White again. Tony landed gracefully on a white plain wow no pain this time" he said. Not soon did Tyra fall out of the sky landing on Tony. "Oh soft landing." she said "at the cost of my back." Tony said under her "Tryin Imply I'm fat" Tyra said "GET OFF" Tony said and Tyra got off Tony stood up straightened his back and looked over at two figures, not too far from the. One of them had Pink hair the other had purple long hair, The pink haired girl slapped the purple haired and ran off. "Where are we" Tony asked, Tyra look at the iPod and said "_

~X CHAPTER ENDO X~

Tony: There done now people please be considerate and don't flame on TonyxLen and TyraxGakupo we both busted our asses for this and it took me a fortnight to complete also what song do you think well landed in? read, review please next chapter should be up oh and yaoi fan girls my partner(in crime) PrincessRame-5927 is write an M-rated version of me and Len so keep her on check and the rendezvous will happen in there also there will be some Yuri later on in exchange for my yaoi so thank you everyone bye.


	2. Go Google It

Tony: Hey guys it's later than planned and I am SOOOO sorry but my computer was busted so I had to use library and stuff but luckily I got a new monitor (since mine was like 4 years old); and this one is MUCH faster and hopefully I will make less mistakes. Sorry no yaoi here for you yaoi fangirls, but there anyway here we are in Go Google It sung by the lovely Megurine Luka and the always loveable Kumai Gakupo so let's get this party started!

Note: as a side note I decide to be against the whole bold, italics things.

X~X~Go Google It X~X~

Tyra got off Tony's back. "Aw gosh, man Tyra what did you eat?" Tony said rubbing his aching back. "Keep going and you gonna get your balls chopped off." Tyra said aggressively, Tony sighed and looked around the plain white area "at least were safe, speaking of which where ARE we exactly?" Tyra looked at the un-damaged iPod "we are in Go google it, see our bimbo anywhere Uke?" Tony looked around "nope" he answered. Tony noticed two figures off in the distance. "But Luka and Ga-"Tyra took off racing a small puff cloud of dust behind her. "Kupo" Tony finished and started walking to the two figures; he walked for a bit before crashing into someone. Tony tumbled backward landing on his bottom. He looked up it was a woman "oh I'm sorry." She said "It's ok." Tony said. "Yea I was just trying to get away from that creeper Gakupo, he just asked me my sizes, the color of my panties and such." Tony tilted his head a smirk spread across his face "I think I might have the solution, Miss …" "Megurine … Megurine Luka" she said.

~Tyra and Gakupo~

Tyra ran up to Gakupo in spaztic happiness. "Gakupo, Hi!" she yelled as he smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. "Haruki, when did you … ah who cares?" Gakupo hugged her again, squeezing her lightly. She smiled brilliantly "nice outfit" Gakupo commented, Tyra wore a high-neck white shirt with a purple tie over that was a grey short cropped jack trimmed in a purple with sleeves that went down inches below her fingertips and a yellow strap on each shoulders. With black shorts, white thigh-high socks, and black and purple Kaito-kike shoes, Gakupo couldn't help but look at her admiring her. Tyra held her hand up to his face. "Hey stop staring, my uke stares enough as is, you wanna stare at something I'll give you something to look at." Tyra held up a fist, she was sorta irritated. "Sorry Haruki, but please" Gakupo got on his knees "help me your like Luka, so tell me how can I get her to like me?" Tyra (Tsundere) enjoyed watching boys grovel at her feet and feeling dominant. She smiled smugly as she motioned the purple-haired male get up. "Fine" Tyra said "really?" Gakupo asked like a small child. "Yea," Tyra said "Can't have my Gaku-san in peril, it's just not cool." She placed a hand on her hip and asked. "Now what was your approach?" Gakupo scratched his head and tilted it as well "M-my approach is I ask her questions." "Like?" Tyra asked, with a face showing that she was ready for a stupid answer.

"Her favorite food, if she likes eggplant, her email, the color of her panties," Gakupo paused "and … and is she was wearing any." He said quietly. Tyra sighed and looked awe-striken, Gakupo braced himself for a punch to the face, when he did feel it he opened and eye and saw Tyra trying to hold in laughter failing at it and ended up laugh like an idiot. Gakupo stared at her slightly scared; Tyra stopped laughing and sat up straight, and cleared her throat. She held back a few giggles and said "Dude you're all kinds of stupid, but if I think of it," Tyra scratched the back of her head and smiled a goofy Yamamoto smile (*sigh* Tyra) "those are all things I would ask, too. I'm no closet perv. Anyways what is her usual response?" Gakupo looked down "Go Google or I don't have time." Tyra face lit with enlightenment (BHUDDA.) "Ahh the love master, your lovely Dr. Haruki, tell you what she means. She smiled cynically and Gakupo listened to her rather lengthy explanation about Luka's "hidden" feelings …

~Tony and Luka~

"Ok so what does Gakupo ask?" Tony inquired; Luka rubbed her chin in between her thumb and index finger "Let's see oh if I eat eggplant, my email, where I live, my PANTY color and if I am wearing any." Tony was taking mental notes of this, and then scratched his head. "This is very troublesome, well to drive him away what do you usually say?" Luka sighed and turned her head to a window that was literally just floating in mid-air. "I often say I don't have time for this, or to go Google it." Tony sighed "too weak" Luka huh'd. "I said too weak you see excuses are either very weak or very believable but for you however you are supposed to use small excuses, your "Don't have time" excuses just obviously shows you don't want to talk to him, you're acting like some stole your pants or are trying to stop someone from jumping in a nuclear reactor, make short and believable excuses, like you have to work late or you have to pick up milk on the way home." Luka looked doubtful at the boy in the black and white outfit. "Will that work?" she asked "of course, love blinded idiots do anything for their crushes!" Luka looked down "but he will just come back with more!" Tony looked at her with a smile "then were gonna have to come up with a lot of these excuses let's get started."

~Tyra and Gakupo~

"Oh I get it!" Gakupo chanted lowering his fist in his other hands, after Tyra (lengthy) explanation. "So she does like me, but she's in denial?" Tyra then sighed deeply and said "Yea, she does women are like that, get used to it." Gakupo sighed and gave her skeptical look as if she was crazy. Tyra gave him a smug look "well now that you know let's go see Luka and see what reaction we get." Gakupo smiled "Thanks Haruki you're a genius!" "I know I know, now let's go." Tyra said

~Luka and Tony~

"All right now that last one is you have to go help Miku with her homework." Tony said as he handed the list of lies to Luka. "Ok thank you Kyo-kun, now let's get something to eat" Luka said with a smiled as they walked through a doorway in to a kitchen (that was just out in the open, literally) Tony sat on the counter as Luka began to prepare some takoyaki. Luka was feeling well and had nearly 200 excuses to blow off Luka's suitor. Tony pondered about in his mind until on question crossed his mind, he looked over at Luka, who was chopping some octopus, staring cautiously at an eggplant that lay on a basket of fruit and veggies. "Um, Luka?" Tony asked "hmm yes Tony?" Luka chirped in her angelic voice, Tony looked down for a second then took a deep breath and asked "how do you feel about Gakupo?" Luka looked and him and stopped cutting she was going to cut an eggplant to add to a side dish, her butcher knife was in the air, Tony pulled out the chain (which was linked to a pocketwatch) Tony shield the hit Luka would soon give him. Instead Luka swung her knife down on the eggplant, splitting it in half. Luka looked shyly at Tony and sighed "well, I love and hate the way he acts around me" Tony gave a small smile. "I understand that much but … do you love him or rather who you really love, Luka?" Luka blushed heavily.

~All Four of Them~

"I swear you are so stupid Luka!" the comment was then following by a hushing noise then a thump, although it was hard to hide in a plain white area with the only thing to hide behind is a counter and a thin doorway. Tony looked over at the fallen Gakupo, a giant hammer-wielding Tyra behind him "Sorry Gakupo, Luka but I make a point." Luka's face burned a deep red and Gakupo got up and said "I heard everything." Luka quickly looked around as she quickly remembered one of the excuses Tony told her. "B-before you get the wrong idea," her voice frantic as she tried to calm down her eye caught the pre-packaged tuna, she quickly snatched it. "My face is red but only because I've been eating a lot of this great tuna!" Gakupo's smile widened "That's not really the truth."

"It really is" Luka said, almost flustered "You really love me." Gakupo said. "You're stupid "Luka said, Tyra walked over to Tony looked kind of disappointed, they continue to watch as Gakupo hugged Luka from behind. "How sweet" Tony said they both heard a scream, and saw that Luka had taken a fork from her shirt and stabbed Gakupo. "Oh my" Tony said amazed at the blood that flowed from Gakupo's injured hand. Tony was then greet by a hammer slamming down next to him "wha-" he said before Tyra shot him a fake smile and said "She stabbed him, I whack you with my hammer!" Tony quickly ran and pulled out his pocket watch mistaking it for the iPod, "Gah!" He said running desperately from the deranged girl, Tony finally managed to fish out the iPod and quickly switched the song on it, and it sounded kinda of highland-ish and started with a piano solo. "Oh-no" Tony said reach for the iPod before the notes encircled him and Tyra. They disappeared again and reappear 300 feet in the air, free falling down onto another white area below them a black spot and teal spot next to it, a blonde dot not too far from it.

X~X~X~X

Tony: There's its down not please review and please do not flame I accept all reviews

Acerbus: flames will be used to power our flame generator

Tony: guess what song were going to next *smiles*


	3. A Shota and His Pants

**Tony: Hey everyone I'm here with the third chapter of The Notes of Vocaloid, and yes it's give me back my pants. So let's hayaku and get this show on the road.**

**Rosso: he owns nothing blah blah Vocaloid belong to someone else and DBZ tambien.**

X X X A Pantless Len X X X

Tony was freefalling for a while alongside Tyra who was handling the situation quite well they both landed not soon afterwards. Tony's land was rough again having landed in the piano that Miku was playing. Tyra had landed on Len. Tony stood up and brushed himself off. Tony wore white shorts, a black shirt with a white vest and blue buttons, He wore boots (similar to Kaito's … or Gakupo's) and something that looked similar to a scouter from Dragonball Z over his right ear.

"Ow, why do you get all the soft landing Tyra … Tyra?" Tony said looked over at Tyra squeezing Len half to death. Tony then pushed a button on his scouter and an eye lens popped out it was orange and had a counter watch a few letter next to it said "Transition." It counted down 3 … 2 … 1.

A white flash appeared then Tyra and Tony appeared outside a house. Tyra peeked at a window next to them, Tony followed and looked inside. Inside there was Len rubbing his eyes, then lift the covers underneath his and was shocked, Tyra pushed Tony aside to look at Len's unmentionables to her great disappointment the banana censor still covered him. Len began to speak in a soft, crackly voice "Yesterday it was socks and the day before my shorts, this is so much worse." Tony was getting up brushing himself off and muttering something about a poor drawn picture.

Len still inside the house left and Tyra only caught a glimpse of Len's bottom, the crazed girl squealed, and Tony pushed a few buttons on his scouter until a screen came up and said "Duplicator" Tony pushed a button and an image of Len appeared at the door step. Tyra saw this and began chasing it, the Len image was almost perfect it also bean to run. "Well that takes care of that!" Tony said slightly relieved, but also scared at what torment Tyra would dish out the second she realized it was a fake.

Len came out the door cover his lower body with his overly-large-sleeves. Tony followed him for no apparent reason "I just hope he's the sweet and innocent Len and certainly not the pervy sexual SPICE! Len" Tony muttered as he followed the blonde, he notices Len was walking to a bar (wtf) Miku, Meiko, Kaito, and Rin stole glances of Len's bottom. Tony face palmed then caught sight of Tyra heading in His direction still chasing the fake Len; Tony acted quick and pushed Len into the bushes and jumped behind a mailbox. Ton saw Tyra leave and quickly got up and ran behind a tree Len was brushed off his outfit still half naked and ran and just ran to the bar.

~20 minutes later~

Tony wondered why it had taken so long to find Len he was drinking with another Vocaloid with grey hair. "The hell? Fourteen and already going to bars, some fucked up Vocaloid logic here." Tony said and saw that a few tears rolled down Len's cheeks "ok I have to admit, that's adorable." Tony said, and then thought "eh I might as well have my little fun." Tony chuckled and remembered something he had heard once by a friend. Tony walked up to a seat next to Len and asked the bartender (which was Meiko) for a glass of wine, he drank it all careful not to get drunk as getting drunk can lead to many a road.

Tony looked over at Len; Len looked at him rather innocent, like a small child who lost their parents. Tony leaned over and said "I have your pants Len." Len eyes widened and he said "really" Tony smirked and said "yea I have them, in my white windowless van." Tony said acting like a pedophile (despite the fact he is 14.) Len smiled widely and said "T-the let's go get them." He said Tony's face then turned to one of shock; Len actually would believe anything for his pants. Tony, finding a solution said "Oh yes I forgot I sold them to a blonde haired girl, and her master." Len sighed and silently cried. Tony quickly wiped away a few tears. "Hey hey she didn't go too far, said her name was Rin" Len then lifted his head, his eyes wide before Neru pushed Tony aside to say something to Len.

Then Tony saw Len with his shirt slipping of his shoulder, the image made Tony's stomach churn, remembering what had happened in their first encounter.

Eventually Len found his pant with Rin and her Master.

Tony gave a sigh of relief as he said "all's well that ends well."

Tyra then appeared behind Tony with her hammer in hand "UKE!" she shouter

Tony turned around, scared stiff

Tyra looked angry, "thought you can fool me huh?"

Tony was scared he couldn't even get a word out, and because of that he was hit with the hammer

~censored b/c if we didn't we'd have to make this M rated for gore~

By the end of Tyra's savage carnage Tony was flattened, he sworn he'd cracked a couple of bones, there was a considerable amount of blood on his clothes, he's lost a tooth somewhere in between the hammer hits. His pocket watch was completely destroyed and its remains sat alongside his wrecked scouter. Tony was glad that the iPod was unharmed he pressed a song on it with his broken arm (which hurt like Hell) before Tyra yanked it out of his hands, probably was going to pick a song with Len or Gakupo to violate either of the two. But to their surprise, the ipod snapped in half. A white flash appeared

Tony~

Tony appeared in a far corner of an alleyway wearing white clothes and white wings in front of him he saw someone.

TYRA~

Tyra appeared in front of a large castle a boy with blond hair and a cloak entered the castle.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Tony: at long last it's done. Everyone we REALLY need your input on this, were going to go to magnet really soon and I'm wondering should we be out gender bends (mine is Tina while Tyra's is Haruto) or should we stay our normal selves (in that case as far as Magnet rules going Kaito's going to be "friendly" to me whilst Luka's all nice to Tyra *shudders* … I'm starting to think we're gonna be all mary-sue/gary-stu- ish if we follow the normal part, I dunno what do you guys think.**

**Rosso: Also if you guys want Tony here, can post up an M rated version of The Notes of Vocaloid. (Since PrincessRamen's internet is down and can't post her smut of this story up.) Dunno what do you guys want?**

**Tony: well see you all later and once again guess and see if you know what songs with will appear in. BYE!**


	4. The Forbidden Fruit

**Tony: DOMO! Hey everyone I'm here with my black vow chapter and our beloved (and out-of-comish) RamenPrincess chapter comes out next anyways here goes.**

**Rosso: Black vow**

**Acerbus: we don't own anything so before our time slot runs out here's you crappy chapter**

**X~X~X the Forbidden fruit X~X~X**

Tony landed in and alleyway in a sleeveless white shirt, white shorts White high-top Converse, a white choker and fingerless white leather gloves. His skin was slightly paler than usual and two large, pure-white winged feathers protruded from his upper back.

"Boy what a beating I took last time." Tony said rubbing his head he looked around and then looked up. "The hell am I?" he questioned then something clicked in his mind, he rummaged through his pockets for the half piece of the iPod, he felt it then a small scroll near it. He quickly fished it out a read it.

_Assignment: Retrieve a Fallen Angel_

_Assigned To: Angel Society Operative XIV Kyo Ryouta Kurone._

_Objective: Recently an angel, Kagamine Rin fell from the sacred kingdom of God; it is your duty as an operative of the Angel Society to successfully find and retrieve Kagamine Rin. Hurry and in your mission be careful as to not let mortal's see you; do not hesitate to hide from them. One thing is crucial in hunt and retrieve missions YOU MUST NOT ALLOW AN ANGEL TO FALL IN LOVE WITH A MORTAL. It is forbidden and can cause a great loss. We wish you luck on your mission._

_~Kamui TenGoku_

Tony looked grimly at the elegant parchment then stuffed the scroll back in his pocket; he looked around no sign of Rin. He stood up and walked to the end of the alley, to his surprise he saw Rin walking with Miku in a black dress.

"Oh no, I'm too late" Tony said frowning "Hmm maybe not too late, I'll keep an eye on her for a bit." Tony then quickly flew up the side of the building there looking at Rin she was holding hands with Miku, behind on of her white half-gloved hands rested a bright red apple, the forbidden fruit. Tony sighed as he saw it was too late. He flew after Rin in hopes of stopping her but he lost her as he landed somewhere far away, by the time he got back he saw Rin shoot herself

"NO!" Tony cried and saw as she was enveloped in flames then Tony started to panic "oh no, oh no, oh no" Tony said flailing his arms and his wings fluttering about. He rushed over in one direction where he heard bells. After running for a good while he ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry." He said before opening his eyes "L-LEN! Geez ya can't stay away from me can ya?" Tony said looking away slightly blushing; the boy looked at Tony puzzled

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong person." Tony looked back at Len, puzzled he opened his mouth to speak, but Len hurried off. That's when it came together in Tony's head Rin became Len in order to get Miku. Tony got up and chased after Len only to find Miku with Len.

"I'm just way too slow for these ain't I?" Tony muttered under his breath he scurried of after the duo, he had not covered much ground he walked into an alleyway and sat he pulled his knees to his chest. He sighed "Am I really that slow." Then a quick shine of white light appeared and a Woman came down she was dressed in knee-high boots, a crisp white tunic and a shorts she had wings double the size of Tony's wings Her eyes were Purple and she had pitch black hair.

"Numer XIV, have you caught Kagamine Rin yet?" Tony was flustered but answered

"Oh um I … no but I will capture here ma'am I promise you." Tony said and Ran off before the woman could respond. Tony ran up and bumped into a man with blue hair; also with white wings, he was holding a gun. He turned his head and saw Tony he shot Tony 3 times in the chest before turning around and aiming at a Girl in a black dress.

"Can't have sacred angel society take what's mine, and neither with a lowly mortal." Said the man

He aimed his gun...

He aimed it at the girl…

He pulled the trigger…

The bullet flew ….

And the girl was shot ….

The girl fell on the ground blood spill onto the pure black dress, she wore like a medal.

No one could revive the blood-stained beauty Tony thought and saw Len widened-eye looking mournfully at the dead girl, he cradled her in his arms and something happened Len was muttering some then he hair unfurled back into Rin's Len became Rin once more. Miku barely opened her eyes to see Rin one last time before she disappeared, the blood on her dress disappeared and it appeared as if nothing happened Miku eyes were wide as if she saw a ghost she began to cry, cry for Rin. Ton had no time to remorse because he began to fade away with familiar musical notes surrounding him.

~X~X~X C H A P T E R E N D X~X~X~X~X~

Tony: I'll never understand women

Rosso: get on with it

Tony: once again Sorry guys for the LONG Wait were were busy w/ AX(anime expo) and my cousin came over and I was at a pool and it was all very busy but I'm back in action! So see ya next time.

Acerbus: hopefully with a better plot.

Tony: bye guys!


End file.
